Blaze/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The Wonderbolts S01E03.png The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Best Night Ever Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Secret of My Excess Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Wonderbolts dive S2E10.png Shear Attack S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png Season four Rainbow Falls Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Rainbow grabs Blaze figurine S5E3.png Rainbow Dash puts figurine on display S5E3.png Party Pooped Photo of Pinkie and other ponies in Manehattan S5E11.png Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy "But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note" S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Blaze "I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together" S5E15.png RD "We were room neighbors in the castle!" S5E15.png Misty "you'd do anything to fly with Wind Rider" S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Misty Fly and Blaze returns S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png Misty and Blaze look at each other S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Ponies waiting S5E15.png Blaze "Rainbow Dash is still gone!" S5E15.png Rarity "Oh, don't panic" S5E15.png Season six Newbie Dash Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I know I am!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png Blaze giving Fleetfoot a shoulder massage S6E7.png Rainbow peeking into the locker room S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spitfire "changed the routine without consulting me" S6E7.png Spitfire "put other ponies at risk" S6E7.png Spitfire "drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hangs her head in shame S6E7.png Top Bolt Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow Dash wakes up with a startle S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png Marks and Recreation Cutie Mark Crusaders see Wonderbolts in the sky S7E21.png Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts fly over S7E21.png Secrets and Pies Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash watching the Wonderbolts MLPTM.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Season eight The Washouts Wonderbolts flying in formation S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying over the academy S8E20.png Father Knows Beast Blaze and Fleetfoot carrying Sludge S8E24.png Rainbow looks disapprovingly at Sludge S8E24.png Rainbow telling Sludge to flap his wings S8E24.png Sludge struggles to flap his wings S8E24.png Sludge flying through the sky S8E24.png Sludge relaxes his flying muscles S8E24.png Blaze and Fleetfoot unable to carry Sludge S8E24.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Princesses hang-glide with Wonderbolts S9E13.png Luna grabbing Fleetfoot in terror S9E13.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and Hippogriffs arrive to fight S9E25.png Miscellaneous Comic micro 2 page 1.png Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg ru:Блейз/Галерея